Sandwich cookies and crackers can have a variety of shapes and configurations. Examples of such configurations include elongate or rectangular biscuits with filling disposed between the biscuits. It is sometimes desirable to include multiple fillings in a biscuit sandwich. Depositing multiple fillings on a biscuit can be challenging, for example, in a continuous high volume continuous production system where the biscuit is elongate and the fillings have different viscosities and large volumes of evenly distributed fillings are desired.